


澳耀 | 罚

by BluishMeow



Series: 大佬澳×杀手耀 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 《明知故问》的伏笔后续。惩罚play！
Relationships: 澳耀
Series: 大佬澳×杀手耀 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847815
Kudos: 3





	澳耀 | 罚

罚

王濠镜盯着他，眉头就没舒展过。

王耀只是好整以暇地抬脸，最初先是确认了这人脸上的阴晴，随后就放心大胆地满嘴跑火车，全因他仗着自己伤势初愈、自家老板那是半点都舍不得再加重语气。

那眼底汹涌的漩涡已然沉静恢复成平日深潭，面部线条依旧绷着，但比起上月王耀拖着一身血回来时的情景，那风暴俨然平静了许多。

哎呀、啧啧——王耀摇摇头，站着的这人因时刻紧盯他，也为他蹙眉，用眼神示意询问，等王耀再次笑着摇了头、王濠镜的眼神才收了锐意——王大老板现在这副冷淡又紧张的神情，倒也确实少见。这话由王耀说来便能剖出几分深意：谁还能看不出来王濠镜对外那张温和笑脸不过是唬人面具？他是只对这位被尊为“先生”的男人卸掉伪装的。别个又不是傻子，思路来回一圈便能想明白两人关系非比寻常，且又是个地位相当于自家二把手的主，自然都猜得出挂了彩的王耀一旦出现，老大脸上会有怎样的阴郁。

但老大竟会对王耀沉下脸、倒让心腹也有些始料未及；至于王耀，他知道这次计划外的连根拔除是绝了后患，但在王濠镜看来必然胡来了些，自知理亏，那还能怎样呢，倘若真要见识王濠镜那副冷淡的里子，便也受着罢。

可王濠镜对此的反应还是出乎王耀所料、且极罕见地让他有些不是滋味了：受伤回来的头几天，王濠镜居然能沉得住气，没对他说过半句话。

能让王耀尝出难受可不是什么小事。被伤势所累、加之王濠镜又令人好好看护不能再让人乱动弹，甚至连手下都说了：老大除了耀哥你回来那天亲自帮你处理伤口，都没怎么来过了。王耀在心里叹气，眼下窘境未免太狼狈，男朋友兼老板生气了，也不知道在忙些什么，能心无旁骛地连手机消息都没太搭理。

不得不全天休息的王耀早早合了眼，又被混乱梦境缠绕，药效一过他便疼得冷汗涔涔，龇牙咧嘴地醒来，伸手一抓想捉住梦里的枕边人，却意外地没有落空。

王濠镜就坐在他床前守着。

王耀一时间也忘了疼，自知微妙的半冷战里自己还是应该开口，又被盯得连话都咽回心里，只得讪讪把手往回缩，王濠镜却是不肯放。等王耀安安静静喝完温水，另一只手也覆了上去，干燥温热的，说什么也不放。

“先生或许觉得自己折腾受点伤无所谓，但我不是。”半晌，王濠镜叹了气，靠近些，攥着王耀的手：“我是不想失去你的。”

这一刀剜在心尖上可就太疼了，就算是作为受伤的所谓惩罚也真的太狠了，王耀怔愣时大脑或许有那么几秒的空白，但很快便凭借本能迅速搂住王濠镜的脖子，狠狠地咬住了他的嘴唇。

亲吻急促又热烈，王耀拉着他倒在床上，顾不得伤口如何了，急急伸手就去摸王濠镜的裤腰带，又被王濠镜压住亲了好一阵。互相用手做了一次也不够尽兴，王耀还想继续，王濠镜的指尖已经抵在他唇上，是不能再往下进行的意思：“你伤还没好呢。”他说。

但王耀已经如愿，王濠镜又像第一次见他受伤时轻轻倚着他睡下了，是王耀梦里身边人真切的呼吸。

受重伤这事让王濠镜写作格外上心、实际读作严加看护，可惜王耀就是个坐不住的主，而来照看的男男女女都扛下了他的苦肉计，一个都没心软让他出房门溜达，应答都是怕着凉怕磕着碰着耀哥您行行好，我们可不好向老大交代的。王耀也只得应下安静养伤，晚上被王濠镜抱着，除了套出来伤他的人被剥了皮、其余的，王濠镜也没松口——也只对情爱索求的事睁一只眼闭一只眼、由着王耀胡来撩拨了，搂着跨在他腿上轻轻喘气的王耀，笑得倒有几分意味深长且满足。

王耀现在则是笑得狡黠，看着眼前王濠镜面上的平淡，想的却是前些日子旖旎暧昧的昏暗里，王濠镜亲上来的低低喘息。王耀迎着王濠镜的注视，缓慢走过去贴着他的腰：“老板——嗯，濠镜，别生气啊。”

王濠镜开口：“你今天又胡乱走动了。”他表情淡淡，手还是轻柔揽住王耀，先前眼底的波动已然平静非常，只剩一点对王耀的无可奈何。

“上个月，你让我在这里待着，我照做了，这大半个月下来，好不容易能去庭院走走了，我今天不就多绕了几圈？”他靠在王濠镜颈边轻轻一吻：“我没事的。”

带着手套的手很快捏住了王耀的下巴让他抬起头，皮革质感卡着敏感皮肤不上不下，王耀回想方才王濠镜进门落锁的样子，心甘情愿投降：“好吧、好吧。老板今天是来罚我的。”王耀决定占据头一回合的主动权，蹭着对方的跨，捧住脸，轻车熟路直直吻上去。

两人之间的吻向来是热切又温柔的，而王耀现在用力吸着王濠镜的唇瓣，挑起舌尖就往对方上颚扫；侵略意味十足的邀请终于引来王濠镜的回应，他轻轻咬上王耀的舌尖，旋即退了出去。他笑着坐下，搂住王耀的腰，解了领带蒙上王耀的眼睛，指尖在下颌流连，最后吻住嘴角：“不许摘。”

语气温柔且轻飘飘，但王耀知道自己断然不可拒绝。

宽衣解带的事太熟悉，王耀看不见王濠镜神情如何，手上倒是摸准了西装外套的纽扣。想想他进屋时脱下大衣展现的三件套修身剪裁，不禁为自己没能饱览眼福而暗暗惋惜。王濠镜并不知道他此时的这番腹诽，只是摩挲手背：“这么熟练。”句末有小小的扬起。

王耀便答，我这些天又不能干别的，就只能躺床上想床上的事了，老板要验收绩效吗？

回应他的是低低的笑声，混着挤出液体的声响。

一旦动起来就都是快节奏的事。指尖探进去时王耀配合地往左蹭了蹭，隔着衬衫咬着王濠镜肩上一小片皮肤。拥抱时宽松的睡衣与合身衬衫紧贴，而往下的皮肤挨在了一块，很热。  
王濠镜显然不想轻易让他感到放松，在王耀还趴在肩头上回味前些天慢条斯理爱抚时往上顶，王耀立刻被刺激砸了个措手不及，低头正正埋在他肩上，隔着条领带。姿势上下晃动，王濠镜不让他动作幅度大，他便揽着王濠镜的肩背、吐着滚烫气息夹紧了腿，配合对方的挺腰。

视线受到阻滞，王耀只能靠领带下方钻进的光线和抓着衣服来感知摸索。往前一探就是心脏的位置，掌心包裹，隔着衣服感受底下心跳。此时耳畔一声情到深处的先生即刻让王耀断了弦，手顺势扒住衣领，摸索着解了衬衫敞得更开些，心思到了就低下头细细密密地咬，啃噬皮肉，磨着衣料，是过往庆功宴后王耀装醉时最爱的戏码。此时没有酒饮借力，但能凭着黑暗视线拉着王濠镜再来上一回，王耀一边被撞得摇摇晃晃，一边扭动着磕磕绊绊在恋人身上留下印痕。

齿尖磨到脖颈皮肤时王濠镜往旁边一避，在嘴角落下亲吻，按住了王耀的后脑往自己身前埋，一副制止的意味。王耀便猜他隔天要会见客人，张嘴舔他的锁骨，说话含含糊糊：“啊、老板很注意形象哩。”

王濠镜却在这时站起来把他抵在桌边，一言不发地揉着他的腿根；王耀的直觉告诉自己对方正扫视着，呼吸越逼越近，王耀舔舔嘴唇，王濠镜便飞快地衔住那舌尖轻轻吮吸，亲够了才退出些许，字词暧昧粘连：“叫我什么，嗯？”

王耀便在又一轮晃荡中低喘着喊爱人的名字，期间一段还不敢叫出声，因为现在换作王濠镜在他颈上添加标记，吻得很轻柔，偏偏让王耀无意动弹，连简单的吞咽都做不出，紧张又兴奋地承受一串串流连亲吻。等到身上的动作渐渐缓了节奏，才反应过来自己又失神喊叫出声。

王耀现在觉得这领带有些太碍事了，看不见身上人的神情，猜不出下一步的动作，而贴着小腹的呼吸让他心尖发痒，甚至能感觉到睫毛扫过。他用手挥了挥、想抓住王濠镜指尖说他可以继续了；王濠镜却在攥紧王耀指尖的同时用力往前一推，王耀一下子被顶得弓起了腰，要转身或彻底躺下，桌子却会硌着堪堪痊愈的伤口，无处可躲，只好仰起脸往上面钻。鼻尖蹭到王濠镜的胸膛，他终于发出长长喟叹，不管不顾地又咬了一口。

手掌温柔地抚摸了狼狈的长发，之后是脸颊。王濠镜压着王耀的腿磨蹭着往里面顶，颤抖在躯体间传递，一遍又一遍刺激着情事里无限敏感的神经，王耀抓着他，他就抱着王耀往上托了托，这次是埋在肩窝的浅淡亲吻。王耀也回应了一个，适应了昏暗视线的阻碍、捧着对方的脸歪斜地吻在嘴角旁边。

王耀仍旧不知道王濠镜此时在用怎样的眼神看着自己，而王濠镜指尖递到怀里人的唇瓣边上，想看他露出更多的表情。被要得狠了，王耀圈在对方腰后的手开始作乱，又抓又挠，从衣摆到皮肉，很闹腾，但王濠镜偏偏喜欢。

在恍惚又绵软的后劲里王耀听见王濠镜低哑的吐息，自然流露的性感撩人只听一次就能让他有反应，往身前一摸，这次是被捉了手，手背上接住了个濡湿的吻。王濠镜低笑着搂紧他，安抚似的摸摸王耀激烈后汗湿的后颈，一边任由王耀又往他怀里拱，一边慢条斯理解了领带。王耀眨眨眼，心下了然，对情事的渴望促使他蹭了蹭王濠镜的腿，笑着问：“老板这么温柔，可不像惩罚吧，这是先给糖再给巴掌么、唔，总不可能要对我家规伺候吧？”

王濠镜拨开王耀脸侧的发丝，眉间终于舒展，低笑着叹气，吻了吻他情热里变得湿漉漉的眼睛：“我哪里舍得。”

FIN.

26/05/20


End file.
